


On Boredom And Possible Solutions

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Then do something else,</i> Seb rolled his eyes, <i>Solve a crossword or Sudoku. Or,</i> he added quickly, <i>do some work. You’ve been whining that you can’t start working on the new project because the environment is too ‘distracting’.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On Boredom And Possible Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: power outage

‘What am I supposed to do,’ Jim pouted, sitting cross-legged on the couch, his arms folded on his chest, ‘when there’s no power in our flat?’

_There’s no power in the whole neighbourhood, James,_ Sebastian stated, lighting the candles he found in one of the kitchen cupboards, _and all people living here have the same problem._ He could feel James staring angrily at the back of his head. _You can always read something; the candles give enough light-_

‘I’ve already read all the books we have,’ Jim mumbled in an offended tone.

_Then do something else,_ Seb rolled his eyes, _Solve a crossword or Sudoku. Or,_ he added quickly, _do some work. You’ve been whining that you can’t start working on the new project because the environment is too ‘distracting’,_ he did air quotes, _You have an opportunity now_.

‘But I don’t have my computer-’

_Jim, don’t be a child. Don’t look at me like that,_ Sebastian smiled slightly at the face Ja _mes made, We both perfectly know that you don’t need a computer to do this. Hell, you don’t even need a pencil and a piece of paper. All you need is here,_ the blond tapped his friend’s forehead delicately, _so use your brilliant mind and get some work done, okay?_

Jim stared at him for a moment, frowning, then mumbled something to himself and threw himself on the couch. Seb smiled; James Moriarty was thinking.


End file.
